Ranger Galattici
I Ranger Galattici rappresentano l'apparato militare della Galassia Solana. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank 3 "''Un nuovo sergente!" '-Un Ranger Galattico alla vista di Ratchet' Recatisi sul pianeta Veldin per respingere l'assalto Tirannoide, i ranger confondono Ratchet per un sergente e, dopo avergli consegnato delle armi, gli chiedono di aiutarli a sconfiggere i nemici. Clank e il Lombax raggiungono il Settore F e collaborano con i Ranger per sgomberare l'area dall'esercito invasore. Più tardi a Capital City, Ratchet viene accolto da due ranger che dopo avergli illustrato la situazione lo abbandonano a pochi passi. Proseguendo ne incontrano un terzo, che li conduce alla nave d'assalto per iniziare l'Operazione: SCUDO IN ACCIAIO. In seguito, per sventrare le difese aeree della Base Korgon, i Ranger Galattici si lanciano su Tirannia assieme a Ratchet e Clank. Percorrendo i vari percorsi e campi, riescono a distruggere tutte le torrette di difesa. Dopo la sconfitta della Madre Tirannoide, raggiungono l'Isola Kavu per aiutare la base locale a respingere i Tirannoidi. A Blackwater City si dà il via all'Operazione: MAREA NERA ma, a causa di grosse difficoltà, contattano Ratchet per un soccorso immediato. Grazie all'intervento del Lombax, che riceverà dei Graviscarponi come ricompensa, la battaglia sarà vinta. Tempo dopo, a Metropolis, si scatena l'l'ennesima operazione per respingere i Tirannoidi con l'aiuto dei due eroi che, vinta la guerra, ottengono una Mappamatica. Un sesto conflitto si manifesta all'Avamposto X12, su Aridia. Nonostante qualche difficoltà organizzativa, lo scontro viene vinto e Ratchet e Clank ottengono un Teletrasportatore. Quando il Lombax torna sull'Astronave Fenice per respingere l'attacco di Nefarious, trova due ranger intenti ad affrontare dei Bot Ninja (la sorte dei due soldati dipende dal giocatore: se decide di difenderli o lasciarli morire). Durante il combattimento tra Ratchet e il Dr. Nefarious, dei ranger intervengono distruggendo alcuni Bot Soldati e Mega Bot. Al termine dell'avventura, sette ranger vengono visti assistere all'Olofilm dell'Agente Segreto Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced "''Questo è lo squadrone di Ranger Galattici Echo-Tre-Bravo. Abbiamo una visuale della nave da guerra di Zogg. Lo chiudiamo nella sua posizione" '-Ranger Galattico' I Ranger Galattici tornano per aiutare l'Universo a bloccare la minaccia di Artemis Zogg. Lo squadrone Eco-Three-Bravo avverte Sashadelfattoche erano a un'ora di distanza dalla nave di Zogg. Più tardi, dopo averla raggiunta affermano di volerne circondare la posizione. Sasha chiede quali pianeti vedesse e un Ranger le risponde di notare solo Fastoon, sebben gli scanner mostrassero altre entità nel settore. Tra l'altro, gli indici di gravità corrispondevano a quelli dei pianeti mancanti. Sasha gli chiede quindi un invio dei dati, ma prima che potesse farlo, il robot vede scomparire improvvisamente il pianeta e la nave. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Signora, attendo un ordine -- ora!" '-Ranger Galattico' Durante l'assalto alla nave di Zogg, un ranger ha captato che una capsula stava per lasciare il vascello, chiedendo a Sasha se avrebbero dovuto sparare o meno. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organism "''Confermata una forma di vita Lombax! È lui, signora!" '-Ranger Galattico' Uno dei ranger ha avvisato Sasha sulla segnatura termica del luogo, e che le riserve di Gel erano critiche: a sette minuti si sarebbe raggiunto il punto di non ritorno. Eseguendo uno scan, ha anche localizzato Ratchet. Dopo il fortuito atterraggio, un ranger ha sottolineato che la temperatura della zona era troppo bassa, e che dovevano andarsene subito. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes "''Sta scappando!" '-Un Ranger Galattico riferendosi a Zogg' Uno dei ranger ha avvisato Sasha sul fatto che le riserve di Gel erano critiche, e che a sette minuti si sarebbe raggiunto il punto di non ritorno. Dopo il fortuito atterraggio, un ranger ha sottolineato che la temperatura della zona era troppo bassa, e che dovevano andarsene subito. A seguito della rimessa in viaggio, un Teracnoide ha spiegato che presto sarebbero arrivati. Quindi, Sasha ha ordinato ai ranger di assumere posizione difensiva nel terrario. Infine, nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee, Zogg ha liberato un gruppo di Mr. Zurkon che ha attacato il gruppo. I ranger hanno partecipato alla lotta, e uno di loro ha notato il Markaziano fuggire, mentre un suo compagno veniva distrutto. Aspetto Il rivestimento è totalmente verde o, per alcuni, arancione (sebben al di sotto rivelino parti grigie). Hanno una minuscola testa preceduta da una goffa schiena illuminata d'arancione, e un'arma sul braccio sinistro. All'estremità, detengono una sottile antenna dell'omonimo colore. Personalità I Ranger Galattici si sono dimostrati dei codardi nati, pronti ad usare qualsiasi pretesto per non intervenire in battaglia. Tuttavia, alla fin dei conti, non hanno mai avuto scelta alternativa. Quando si sentivano in netta maggioranza sugli avversari invece, si gettavano in azione sin troppo precipitosamente. Citazioni *''Lieto di vederla, sergente. Quel veicolo nemico ci blocca, qualcuno deve distruggerlo!'' *''Ok! I Tirannoidi impareranno a mettersi contro di noi!'' *''Signora. Abbiamo un problema!'' *''Sei arrivato appena in tempo, sergente!'' *''Signora. Le nostre riserve di Gel sono critiche. Altri sette minuti e passeremo al punto di non ritorno'' In combattimento Si limitano sempre a sparare con un debole blaster installato al braccio sinistro. Ranger conosciuti File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|J31 File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|H22 File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|H26 Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' Curiosità * Sono le pedine da gioco del Multigiocatore di Ratchet & Clank 3. *E' possibile ottenere un Trofeo chiamato "Amico dei Ranger" *Per tutta la durata del gioco, i Ranger Galattici si dimostrano alleati molto scarsi contro i Tirannoidi. Incredibilmente però, quando assistono Ratchet al Centro di Comando, annientano bot molto più potenti dei Tirannoidi con una facilità estrema. *Essendo di colore diverso, il ranger apparso in Multiple Organism potrebbe essere di rango superiore, o semplicemente appartenente ad una linea di piloti aerei. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organism Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes